Moonlit Night
by Tashii-Loves-Music
Summary: A big old sugary sweet story :3 Sniper/Fem!Spy :) Nat is my OC Spy Ethan is my OC Sniper They are the main characters in my fic: The Secret Spy


"Don't let me go," Nat breathed softly, staring up into pale green eyes. The moonlight filtered through the gaps in the blinds, casting an silvery glow on everything. Ethan leaned down to press a chaste kiss to Nat's lips before pulling away.

"Never," he murmured as his eyes marvelled at the milky shade of Nat's skin under the luminous moonlight.

Nat laughed softly when Ethan leaned down again, this time pressing a kiss to her nose, cheeks and forehead.

"That tickles," she laughed, letting a bare hand cup his stubbly cheek, a thumb caressing the shape of his lips.

"You're so beautiful when you laugh," he stated, leaning lazily on one elbow and watching his fingers trace over Nat's stomach. Nat laughed again and tried to swat the wandering fingers away with her free hand.

"That tickles too," she pouted as he tried to skim his fingers across her skin again.

"Stop it!" Nat giggled, swatting at him again. This time Ethan gave in and laced his fingers with hers. He sighed contently, moving so that he was lying beside her, their hands still entwined. Nat curled up against him, enjoying the warmth that radiated from him and began to watch how his tanned chest moved with each easy breath.

"I look forward to nights like this," Nat said shyly, tilting her head up to look at the man she loved, trying to imprint him on her memory. To remember every single detail of him. He looked down at her, an expression of pure love decorating his features, as he smiled at her.

"I do too, but they're becoming rarer with all these drills Soldier keeps doing," he grinned.

Nat hummed in agreement. "Stupid man," she grumbled, causing Ethan to laugh.

Ethan released Nat's hand and rolled over so that he hovered above her. Nat took a sharp intake of breath, Ethan's sudden change in position unexpected.

Ethan looked down at Nat, her dark blue eyes ever loving and as vast as the night sky, her hair an untamed mess; a dark river of waves tumbling across the pillow.

"Do you remember when we first met? All those years ago?" he asked, curling his finger around an errant strand of Nat's hair.

Nat smiled, the action lighting up her face.

"Of course, it was on the train to the base. Our first day," she mused, remembering how back then, Ethan hadn't known she was a woman. "You didn't even know I was female," she teased, lightly tapping Ethan's nose playfully.

He grinned at her, laughing at himself. "You truly had me fooled."

"But of course, it's what a Spy does best, love," she explained with a twinkle in her eyes.

Ethan bent down to kiss her again, only to pull away when both of them were gasping for breath. "There's something I want to say," he breathed heavily, attempting to catch his breath again. Nat nodded, her eyes urging him to continue.

"Our contracts end in a month's time, right?" Ethan asked, letting his hand come up to stroke her porcelain white cheek. Nat nodded again, her breathing almost steady. Ethan paused, his stomach beginning to swell in anticipation, his heart picking up pace.

"Well, I was thinking..." Ethan began, his eyes locked with Nat's as he tried to find the words he wanted. "Since we are both leaving at the same time..." he went on, his stomach twisting nervously. "Do you want to get married?" he asked, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach.

Nat's eyes widened, a gasp escaping her lips. She stared up at her Sniper, the words that left his mouth lingering in the air. She felt her eyes prick as they filled with tears and joy spread throughout her body.

"Yes," she whispered, a smile spreading across her lips.

Ethan whooped loudly, wrapping his arms around her waist and began to roll around holding to her, laughing all the while. Nat laughed too, clinging to him in happiness, not caring if someone heard them.

Ethan stopped and crushed his lips to Nat's, pinning her to him as he buried a hand into her tangled locks. Nat wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back fiercely, stuck in the moment of pure joy they had.

They parted and stared at one another.

"I love you," Ethan murmured fondly, cupping his beautiful Spy's face.

"I love you too," she breathed, smiling up at him.


End file.
